


Birthday Party

by Mary_Jane221B



Series: I Would Give You All of Me [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Lovely fluffy fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane221B/pseuds/Mary_Jane221B
Summary: Mina has a birthday party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beginningwithA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningwithA/gifts), [EnduringChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduringChill/gifts).



> Hello Sweet Readers 
> 
> How lovely it is to share a little something with you again. I apologize that this scene is short but I wanted you all to have a little hint of sweetness at a time when I know a lot of people are hurting. This is Parentlock fluff pure and simple so I hope you all enjoy this little hint of a happily ever after. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely girls Enduring Chill and Beginning with A for looking this over for me. <3
> 
> Love and kisses 
> 
> MJ X

When Mina turns six her Uncles throw her a birthday party in their garden. The air smells sweet with the scent of  rhododendron 'Fragrantissimum'  and Mina spends the first hour of her party running between the tall trees with her three closest friends as the breeze sends the small petals tumbling between the children to the ground.  Mina’s delicate white dress catches the petals in the netting peeking through at the hem and Mina’s closest friend Alice laughs gaily when his beautiful brunette niece jumps over one of the tree's protruding roots. 

Mycroft follows her every step and turn watching his budding ballerina spin and twirl; her arms outstretched to reach the tight pink blooms hanging low on the trees drooping branches. He watches her body stiffen slightly as she prepares to jump up to touch on of the branch and laughs at sending the petals onto her father’s curls. Mycroft bites his cheek and suppresses a chuckle at the sight of his younger brother adorned with a make shift flower crown. 

Mina covers her mouth when Sherlock cries out in surprise at the deluge of soft pink petals now sticking to his carefully tousled curls. He turns on the spot to stare down at the culprit and Mycroft sees the moment his brother realizes who is responsible and how in that moment his face softens and splits into a smile that is matched by an equally exuberant smile from Mina. Mycroft thinks he sees a not small amount of relief in Mina’s eyes as Sherlock picks her up and spins them underneath the blooms. 

John is perched on a bench with his sister at the edge of the party. Harry is nursing her third glass of orange juice in forty minutes and Mycroft makes a mental note to save his Brother in Law by perhaps sending his Mother in to distract John’s often absent sibling. Maybe John would be then be free to join his husband and daughter who seem to be beginning a complicated game of Pirates, fairies and over sized insects.

Greg slips his fingers between Mycroft’s as he brings him a glass tea cup full of the sweet fruit punch Mrs Hudson had made to keeping with the theme of summer flowers and bumble bees. Mycroft feels his husband brush a kiss under his ear and hums lightly in acknowledgment.

“You don’t have to watch them constantly Myc.” Greg whispers.

“I know but look how happy they are.” Mycroft replies softly.

Greg smiles wrapping his arm around Mycroft’s waist and thinking that if he can just keep this look of quiet serenity on Mycroft’s face for even five minutes he will have succeeded as a husband.  



End file.
